Depression
by 4The Spade-Heart
Summary: Just a little project.


**Just a little project I decided to add. Doesn't really relate to my other stories.**

* * *

><p>~Blu~<p>

Depression. One of many emotions, and probably the worst one. It's something that you can't really avoid. It makes you feel like shit. It makes you think that nothing ever goes as planned. It makes you think that no one loves you. It makes you vulnerable, sad and angry. It prevents you from sleeping and that makes you tired. It makes you hate yourself and everyone else around you, even your family and your closest friends. You just want to cry in the corner and wallow in self-pity.

You can be depressed for many reasons. If you lose your job, if your girlfriend leaves you or if you just think that you're a loser who can't get anything right. These are only few examples of all reasons that can make you depressed. When someone notices this, you usually just deny it. And when someone tries to help you, you push that kind person away. You don't want anyone near you. You want to be alone and grieve.

Sometimes you want to kill yourself. It seems like a good idea to get away from here. From the real world, which is big, cold and cruel. You don't want to live in here. You want to live in your own world, in your own dreamland, where everything is beautiful, bright and possible. There's something that you can't archieve in real world.

Depression makes you think like that and you are willing to do anything to get away from here, or at least ease your mental pain. Slit your wrist, get drunk or use drugs. Neither one of these are good option, but sometimes people choose one of them. Or all of them, until they realize that it doesn't help at all, and your last option is suicide. Hang yourself, shoot yourself, jump off the roof or step in front of truck. There are dozens of ways to end it all.

Unfortunately, some of them actually accomplish this sudden vagary. They often doesn't realize that they will left family and friends to grieve. There's always someone that loves you. Sadly, everyone doesn't realize that.

These are some humans or other living creatures problems, but not mine. My life is perfect. I have a beautiful wife, three wonderful children, good friends and a peaceful life -now at least. I have no reason to be depressed. And when I am, I usually just think all my loved ones and I instantly feel better. And if something terrible would happen to them, I wouldn't be able to live anymore. But nothing will happen as long as I'm here. I promised to protect my family, even if I would have to sacrifice myself for them.

I was sitting on branch, watching the beautiful moon and just thinking. My thoughts were soon interrupted.

''Blu, are you coming?'' my mate suddenly called me from the den.

''Huh? Oh, yeah I'm coming.''

As I entered the den, I saw my youngest son having a familiar little argument with his mother. Just like almost every time, when it was time for bed.

''Mama, I'm not tired. Can I stay up little longer?'' he whined sleepily.

''No José. You have to sleep to gain your strenght for tomorrow. Remember that we're gonna teach you to fly,'' Jewel said softly. A yawn escaped from José's beak.

''Alright then,'' he muttered and crawled to nest along with his siblings. I smiled as I watched them to fall asleep. I faced Jewel who was smiling too.

''Tomorrow is going to be big day. Our little angels are learning to fly,'' Jewel said gleefully. I tied my wings around her and pulled her to kiss. It was just as good as every time. I lost the track of time in the middle of our slow, but passionate oral samba. Sometimes I couldn't believe that I was kissing the most beautiful creature on this planet, and I actually have a family with her.

But is was true and that brought me infinite bliss. I didn't care if I were in real world or in my own dreamland.

Because I know that both of them are true. I was in the real world, but I have everything I ever wanted.

Life was just perfect. My life at least. And I believe that in this magical place called Rio, everyones happy. Or at least I want to believe.

* * *

><p>In the small house at Ipanema, young, tanned man was sitting on a bed, his head placed between his scarred palms. On the nightstand was a revolver and picture of young, black-haired, brown eyed girl. In the bathroom, mirror was broken and there were some blood in the sink and a knife, along with a bottle of pills. On the floor of bedroom was an empty Whiskey bottle.<p>

On the nighstand was piece of paper. It said: ''Desculpe, Eu não queria para terminar, gostaria este, mas Não consigo viver sem você Christina'' (I'm sorry, I didn't want to end it like this, but I can't live without you Christina)

Young man grapped the revolver from the nightstand, placing it on his temple and closing his eyes tightly. When he pressed the trigger, the last thing he heard was loud bang and last thing he saw was the face of his beloved Christina, before everything went white.

Few patches of blood landed on the picture of Christina.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you just hate depression? I do.<strong>


End file.
